


lindas e perigosas

by sombreadanoite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreadanoite/pseuds/sombreadanoite
Summary: Todos tem um lado escuro,ou algum segredo que não deseja que ninguém descubra.esse é o caso de Sansa e Mycella sempre vistas como santas,ingênuas e mimadas.Porém todos ficariam surpresos com os segredos que seus belos rostos escondem.





	1. Boa Garota

**Author's Note:**

> Obs:a minha historia é um canon ou seja ela não seguir a série,alguns personagens vão ter personalidades bem diferentes da historia original,a historia é uma comedia erótica.Aumentei a idade das meninas pra ficar mais agradável ler e escrever certas coisas. a Sansa terá 17 anos e Myrcella terá 16.

                                                          

 

Cala boca, desgraça! 

 Era tudo que eu queria gritar enquanto escutava Jeyne falar no meu ouvido, coisas que eu realmente não estava escutando. Não era sua culpa, como ela poderia saber que nesse momento estou numa ressaca do cacete? 

 A culpa era minha, não deveria ter escutado Mycella quando a mesma disse que estava tudo bem saímos do castelo para comemorar o fato de finalmente nos encontrarmos no nosso tempo, então depois de beber quase uma garrafa inteira de tequila, aqui estou no refeitório da minha casa tentando fazer com que ninguém perceba a minha ressaca.

— Sansa... 

Alguém estava me chamando. Realmente não tinha forças ou vontade de responder continuei olhando para o prato que continha um delicioso bolinho de limão, porém, só de olhar me embrulhava o estômago. Cada segundo que passava minha cabeça latejava ainda mais.Por quê não fiquei na cama? Poderia muito bem ter inventado alguma doença.

— SANSA...

— O QUE FOI PORRA?REALMENTE NINGUÉM CONSEGUE FICAR CINCO MINUTOS SEM BERRAR NESSA MERDA.-tudo bem, perdi a classe e posso muito bem ter atacado verbalmente Jeyne, mas ninguém ficaria tão quieto assim como o salão ficou.

Pelos Deuses, será que berrei com a rainha? Se sim, é hoje que morro.Respirando fundo virei lentamente minha cabeça em direção a pessoa que eu ataquei, tudo bem não foi a rainha, foi alguém muito pior, minha mãe.

A mesma estava me olhando da mesma forma que sempre olhava para os meus irmãos, sério como eles conseguem continuar desobedecendo a mamãe? Essa expressão é assustadora, acho que faria até o pior monstro se acovardar.

— Mamãe...-tentei fazer minha voz soar num sussurro penoso, talvez assim ela tenha pena de mim e para de me olhar com a cara do mal.-Sinto muito pela minha explosão e pelo meu linguajar, foi completamente impróprio para uma dama, acordei essa manhã com uma terrível dor de cabeça, tentei ignorar em prol de não envergonhar os senhores, mas pelo que parece foi em vão.-tudo bem, agora a cartada final um pouquinho de lágrimas e uma pitada de drama.-Eu sou uma vergonha... 

 Abaixei minha cabeça tentando de todas as maneiras fazer com que lágrimas viessem aos meus olhos, ainda tinha que escutar os risinhos dos meus irmãos, como sempre me ver infeliz é o passatempo deles.

— Querida não fica assim...-falou colocando os dedos no meu queixo fazendo com que eu levantasse a cabeça pra olhá-la-Se você não se sente bem deveria ter ficado no seu aposento...-os olhares dos meus irmãos eram impagáveis ao ver o quão fácil eu estava me livrando da bronca, como é bom ser a filha boazinha.-E você meu amor não é uma vergonha é uma filha perfeita.-Confesso foi infantilidade da minha parte olhar para Arya nessa hora.

— Obrigada mãe, como sempre a senhora é muito justa! Posso me retirar e ir ao meu quarto?-perguntei esperançosa, tudo que eu queria nesse momento era a minha cama e uma boa xícara de café.

— Claro que sim querida, fique lá até se sentir melhor. 

 Com a confirmação dela sai da mesa e fui andando em direção a porta, dei uma olhada para a mesa principal e vi Myrcella olhando pra mim, levei minha mão para o cabelo ajeitando uma mecha, era um sinal para ela saber que eu queria conversar.

— Sansa.-Novamente minha mãe me chamou, mas dessa vez não berrei ou falei determinadas palavras, só me virei e sorri docemente enquanto mentalmente estava berrando pra me deitar.-Só queria saber onde você aprendeu aquelas palavras vulgares. 

 Sorri docemente pra minha mãe, mas meus olhos tinham pura malícia ao olhar para às duas pessoas atrás dela.

— Com Theon e Robb, mãe.-os dois engasgaram ao ouvir os seus nomes sendo citados e me olharam com raiva, enquanto eu só sorria inocentemente. 

Virei-me, novamente, porém, não antes de ver minha mãe os olhando com o olhar do mal. 

 

Realmente é maravilhoso ser uma boa garota.


	2. Capitulo 2: Doce princesa

**Lindos esses primeiros capítulos estão curtos para vocês conhecerem melhor as personagens**

 

 

_O primeiro mandamento de uma princesa:seja bela,sorria e seja doce._

_Não, eles não querem esperteza, querem seu título e seu corpo._

_Quando mais cedo aprender isso menos decepção terá._

Desde que  nasci minha vida e meu futuro estava definido,sou uma princesa, por não ser um homem, vou ser usada pelos meus pais como um jogo político,me darão pra quem lhe der mais poder como uma prostituta glorificada.

Sabia que no momento que entrei no norte meu pai iria fazer seu jogo de juntar as nossas famílias, uma obsessão que ele tinha desde que sua amada Lyanna morreu,triste que um homem de quarenta anos se lamenta até hoje pelo amor juvenil ao ponto de desprezar os próprios filhos.

-Myrcella-minha mãe me tirou de meus pensamentos,estava me olhando de forma reprovadora.-Está olhando a muito tempo para o garoto Stark.

Estava tão presa em meus pensamentos que não percebi que meus olhos estavam preso na criança Stark mais velha, lógico que Robb era incrivelmente belo com seus olhos azuis,seus cabelos ruivos iguais do de sua mãe e um corpo forte. Era o verdadeiro estereótipo do que é considerado belo dessa época.

-Não percebi que o estava olhando,estava presa em meus pensamentos.

Minha mãe não se deu por satisfeita com a minha resposta. Se acostumou tanto com o poder de uma rainha que não tirava esse título nem para ser mãe.

-No que tanto pensa,minha querida?- Era uma ordem,queria controlar até os meus pensamentos,pequena marionete é o que eu sou.

-Estava pensando no quanto o povo do norte é hospitaleiro. Muito gentil da parte deles fazerem isso tudo por causa da nossa visita.

Minha mãe começou a rir como se eu tivesse contado a maior das piadas pra ela.

-Como você é doce querida e completamente ingênua.-falou tudo aquilo como se fosse uma ofensa e uma repreensão.-Eles não fizeram tudo isso por bondade em seus corações e sim porque sabem que agradar o rei fará que os mesmos tenham poder.

-Lorde Stark não parece alguém que busca poder, e sim alguém que gostaria de agradar um velho amigo.

Cometi um erro,  _segundo mandamento de uma princesa: uma doce princesa nunca contrária ninguém,só sorri e acena a cabeça mesmo que por dentro esteja berrando._

Mãe se aproximou de mim como um cobra prestes a destilar seu veneno.

-Todos procuram por poder, aqueles que aparentam não querer são os que devemos temer.Acho que deveria se retirar minha querida,já comeu mais que o suficiente.

Esse era o meu castigo,sair com fome e humilhada ser lembrada novamente do meu papel.

-Sim,mãe.Já estou satisfeita.

Comecei me levantar quando senti um aperto forte em meu braço,olhei para trás e vi mãe me olhando com a expressão fria dela.

-Não vai abraçar sua mãe?

a abracei sentindo como um inseto preso na teia da  aranha prestes a ser devorado,ela me apertava de uma maneira que chegava doer era angustiante aquele ato,não era de carinho e sim de poder.

Levou os lábios aos meus ouvidos e começou a sussurrar,mais frases cheias de venenos:

-Você ficará longe de Robb Stark,um garoto daquela idade só vai querer se vangloriar em ser o homem que deflorou a princesa,sabe que tenho maneiras de descobrir se você me desobedeceu-Seus espiões era uma maneira dela me falar que até lá eu não estaria livre do seu controle,  se afastou do abraço e segurou meu rosto perto do seu  quase num beijo da morte.-Me recuso ter uma filha sendo a prostituta de um lobo.-soltou com brusquidão meu rosto e olhou levemente para os lados pra ver se alguém reparou em algo, ninguém viu como sempre.

Levantei com a classe e a delicadeza de uma dama e andei lentamente para fora do salão.

_terceiro mandamento de uma princesa: você tem que andar com calma e leveza,mesmo que tudo que você quer é correr para fugir da sua angústia.Você não foi criada para sentir ou para ser livre, você existe só para ser bela e doce._

As vezes ser um doce princesa era um fardo.


End file.
